


Ежедневная магия для чайников

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illustrations, Secret Identity, Teamwork
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Иногда доведение до абсурда позволяет спрятать истину буквально на самом видном месте. Так что Нед убеждает всех, что к ним наконец прилетели совы из Хогвратса, ЭмДжей у всех на виду читает книги о фокусах и иллюзиях, ну а Питер просто постоянно творит что-то противоестественное.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9382934
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 11





	Ежедневная магия для чайников

К тому, что Питер иногда двигается с такой скоростью, что воздух свистит, Нед привык. Привык к тому, что друг может на пике эмоций сделать двойное сальто или пойти колесом. Даже посиделки на потолке стали привычными настолько, что Нед научился забираться в паутинный гамак без посторонней помощи.

Питер ронял и ловил, швырял, прилипал, прыгал и иногда забывал, что люди обязаны подчиняться гравитации. Так что Нед отучился просить у Питера что-нибудь ему передать, выяснил настоящую опасность кинутого почти на сверхзвуке карандаша, а также знал примерно пятнадцать способов по выведению со стен следов грязных подошв с очень характерной формой протектора.

Все было бы хорошо, если бы постепенно привыкающий к своим способностям Питер не начал демонстрировать их в школе.

О, начиналось все невинно.

Они обедали в столовой, когда Питер, привычно широко жестикулируя, смахнул со стола стакан с чаем. И все было бы нормально, если бы он не перехватил его прямо в полете, поворачивая так, чтобы поймать выплеснувшийся чай.

— Трындец, — решил тогда Нед.

Он был прав настолько, насколько не был прав никогда и ни в чем. Это и правда был трындец.

Следующий случай произошел на физкультуре, когда Питер обиделся на подначки Флэша и кинул баскетбольный мяч в корзину. На другом конце поля. С двумя рикошетами в траектории. Оставив одноклассников ловить отвалившуюся челюсть, Нед, тихо матерясь, уволок Питера подальше, надеясь только на то, что никто не успел это заснять.

Третий и четвертый случаи произошли в один день с интервалом буквально в полчаса.

— Извини, — Питер опустил глаза и ковырял мыском кроссовка лежащий на дорожке камешек. — Я машинально прыгнул…

— Знаешь, куда ты можешь себе это «извини» засунуть, если тебя раскроют? — навис Нед над товарищем. — Может тебя Старк и прикроет, но со школой точно можно будет попрощаться! И что мне тут без тебя делать?

— Да знаю я! Больше не буду, — бросил насупленный Питер и от досады камешек пнул.

Камешек свистнул мимо Неда, пролетел добрых две сотни метров, а потом с эффектностью пули врезался в стеклопакет, оставив там аккуратную дырочку, от которой побежали трещины. Питер стыдливо сжался, а более сообразительный Нед схватил его за шиворот и утащил к ближайшей лавке, на которую потом буквально вытряхнул содержимое рюкзака и начал создавать иллюзию бурной деятельности по подготовке какого-нибудь задания.

— Кто это сделал? — из окна высунулся злющий преподаватель и осмотрелся, после чего уставился прямо вниз, где очень для себя не вовремя расположился Флэш с друзьями. — Мистер Томпсон!

— Это не я! — тут же попытался откреститься тот, оглядываясь, как будто в поиске того, на кого это можно свалить.

— Еще скажите, что это мисс Джонс смогла мне окно разбить! — ядовито бросил преподаватель. — Мисс Джонс, здесь был еще кто-то? Зная вашу наблюдательность…

ЭмДжей подняла глаза от книжки и посмотрела вверх, на окно, из которого свешивался преподаватель. Потом посмотрела прямо на сидящих вдали Неда и Питера, заставив их нервно переглянуться.

— Все там же, где и были за минуту до того, как окно разбили.

— В мой кабинет, Томпсон! Немедленно! И шайку свою прихватите!

— Да не мы это были! — обиженно проорал Флэш в ответ.

— А кто? Может Паркер, который хрен знает где сидит? Или Лидс? Не смешите, это точно кинули с близкой дистанции. И вообще, идите-ка сразу к директору, я вас там встречу.

Под выразительное покашливание Неда Питер смущенно покраснел и неожиданно для себя вздрогнул, потому что паучье чутье вдруг дало о себе знать. Питер осмотрелся и снова вздрогнул, напоровшись на взгляд ЭмДжей.

Этот взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.

***

— Трындец, — схватился за голову Нед. — Поставь на место, немедленно! Сюда библиотекарь идет!

— Я уже почти… — пропыхтел Питер из-под шкафа, который он приподнял, чтобы достать укатившуюся ручку.

Он прекрасно слышал цокот каблучков библиотекарши, но ручка была уже буквально в считанных сантиметрах от пальцев, а шкаф приходилось балансировать, чтобы с него не попадали книжки. Неожиданно рядом с ним под шкаф воткнулась ручка швабры.

— Не двигайся, — прошипела ЭмДжей. — Миссис Хендри? Вы очень вовремя. Не подскажете, Библиотека Конгресса ответила на мой запрос?

Библиотекарша поправила очки.

— Пока нет, мисс Джонс. Скорее всего, ответ придет в понедельник. Могу я поинтересоваться, что здесь происходит? И как вы подняли шкаф?

— Карандаш укатился, — отмахнулась ЭмДжей, делая вид, что она налегает на швабру. — Милый фокус, правда? Метод рычага в деле.

— Хм, — миссис Хендри поджала губы, еще раз оценивая безмятежно-честные лица ЭмДжей и Неда и торчащую из-под как будто зависшего в воздухе шкафа половину Питера. — Только не уроните. Я сообщу вам, когда ответ будет.

Питер прислушался к удаляющемуся цокоту каблучков и выдохнул. Наконец подцепил ручку и вылез, очень аккуратно и бесшумно поставив шкаф на место.

— Метод рычага? Серьезно?

— Что успела придумать, — отрезала ЭмДжей, опираясь на швабру с видом ведьмы, которая опоздала на шабаш и теперь не может найти парковочное место для своей метлы. — Аккуратнее надо быть, Паркер.

— И давно ты знаешь? — сурово сдвинул брови Нед.

ЭмДжей даже отвечать не стала. Только фыркнула, закинула швабру на плечо и пошла прочь.

***

— Трындец, — констатировал Нед, оглядывая цепочку следов на стене напротив шкафчиков. — Питер, блин, я понимаю, что звонок уже прозвенел, но это же не повод разгоняться так, что приходится инерцию об стену гасить!

— Увлекся, — пробормотал Питер. — И что теперь делать?

— Радоваться, что декорированием школы к Хэллоуину занимается наш класс, — вздохнул Нед. — И надо срочно попросить ЭмДжей, чтобы она нарисовала шаблон когтистой лапы. Будем маскировать.

***

— Что это вы тут делаете?

Расположившиеся в актовом зале Питер, Нед и ЭмДжей замерли. Причем Питер замер как был — балансируя на одной ножке стула.

— Абракадабра, Флэш, — первой пришла в себя ЭмДжей, после чего выразительно указала на Питера. — Слабо повторить?

— Тьфу, клоуны. Что, в цирке готовитесь выступать?

— Нет, фокусы показывать, — ласково отозвалась ЭмДжей. — Хочешь мне ассистировать? Как раз нужно тело для распиливания.

Флэша как ветром сдуло, но это было уже не важно, потому что переглянувшиеся ЭмДжей и Нед начали формировать идею.

***

Идея оказалась масштабнее, чем они ожидали. В чем-то даже больше, чем жизнь, потому что хорошенько встряхнула всех троих.

Нед с искренним удовольствием разучивал заклинания из Гарри Поттера и регулярно начинал говорить в стиле Дамблдора, потому что это всех бесило. О, он абсолютно и совершенно искренне наслаждался собой, даже забыв, что когда-то он был едва ли не основным объектом злых шуточек. Последней каплей был совенок, которого он усыновил из центра спасения диких птиц. Совенок бесстрашно атаковал по команде фас, щипал людей за уши и умел таскать небольшие записки.

ЭмДжей так увлеклась миром иллюзий и фокусов, что выкручивала Питеру руки до тех пор, пока он не дал ей контакты Старка. Старк неожиданно пошел навстречу, скинув ей внушительный архив по работе с голограммами и добив сверху несколькими коробками оборудования. Питер, с одной стороны, за подругу был рад, а с другой — регулярно поминал громким злым словом и ЭмДжей, и мистера Старка. Происходило это обычно тогда, когда на него из-за угла набрасывалась какая-нибудь пугающая и до жути реалистичная голограмма.

Но в главном выигрыше остался сам Питер. Теперь у него стало не только на одного друга больше, но и появилось еще одно место, куда можно было завалиться после патруля и просто передохнуть. Более того, ЭмДжей заморочилась и сделала ему маленькие генераторы голограмм, которые визуально превращали ботинки Человека Паука в обычные кроссовки. А лучше всего было то, что теперь в школе можно было творить что угодно. И если кто-то не верил ЭмДжей, которая небрежно помахивала книжкой по фокусам, то в дело вступал Нед, с улыбкой отъявленного сектанта хвастаясь тем, что им пришли письма из Хогвартса, и предлагая посмотреть на его сову.

— Так что вот здесь надо перепроверять степень, — потыкал Нед пальцем в учебник. Они с ЭмДжей сидели на диванчике рядом с кабинетом, а Питер бессовестно прилип к стене, нависая сверху, так что разворот учебника был хорошо виден всем троим. — И если я ничего не путаю…

— Ей, клоуны, готовите новый номер? — презрительно скривился Флэш, который никогда не мог просто молча пройти мимо.

— Автографы не даем, — ровно ответил Нед, не поднимая голову от учебника. — Продажа зелий и снятие порчи с трех до пяти по предварительной записи.

— Пф. Может вы еще… — договорить Флэшу не дала ЭмДжей, которая с милой улыбкой встала и подошла к нему вплотную. — Т-ты, ты чего?

Питер на всякий случай встал на стене в полный рост, а потом спрыгнул на пол, готовясь в случае чего как оттаскивать Флэша от ЭмДжей, так и спасать этого несчастного дурака от нее же.

— Скажи, Томпсон… Ты не передумал? Место на роль расчлененки в фокусе с перепиливанием человека еще открыто! — ЭмДжей с легкой сумасшедшинкой улыбнулась, а потом неожиданно ткнула Флэша пальцем в лоб, заставив того отшатнуться.

— Ты с ума сошла? — Флэш поднял руку и стер что-то, стекающее по лбу от места тычка. Посмотрел на пальцы и побледнел. — К-кровь? Ты охренела?! Ты мне башку пробила! Я сейчас же расскажу директору!

Проводив ретировавшегося Флэша взглядом, ЭмДжей невозмутимо достала из кармана коробочку томатного сока и показала друзьям.

— Шалость удалась! — на три голоса раздалось в коридоре, сменившись хохотом.

Ведь порой чтобы творить магию не нужна волшебная палочка — достаточно иметь друзей с чувством юмора и немножко сообразительности.


End file.
